A change in pace
by Carrie-J-RP
Summary: Some time after Carrie is claimed, she hears about a pizzeria, and the demigod gang go to it. But, will the FNAF gang take kindly to them? Find out! Also, they get turned into humans in this! (I do not play the game.)
1. Chapter 1 (Part 1)

_Percy:_

We went to my mom's house to meet up with my little sister, Carrie. She said that there was a pizza restaurant, called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. She was bubbling over with excitement, and told me to bring the rest of the gang.

"Percy!" She screeched when we arrived, and ran to me. "Okay, we should leave early tomorrow morning! The place is going to get shut down, come inside. I will tell ya'll the rest!" She said. So we all went inside, and got comfy. Carrie told us all of the stories, and I noticed Nico was intent on listening. So intent, that Bianca had to keep him back! When she was done, we fell asleep, almost all of us eager to go.

When we awoke, we headed off. When we got there, there was some cars going in. We all cast glances at each other, then Carrie and I lead the way in. We all went in, and were welcomed by an animatronic chicken with a bib saying **"Let's Eat!"** in black. Carrie smiled at it, and went to a big booth, but I tell tell she smelt something off. We sat down, and people put pizza and drinks in front of us. I looked at the animatronics on stage, I saw the chicken, a purple rabbit, and a brown bear.

 _Annabeth:_

"Percy, I played a game, and those animatronics look a lot like Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy!" I said to my boyfriend, who smirked at me, "I thought you only read books!" He teased, "Of course not!" I said, while listening to the singing. "Huhn, there are supposed to be more... I wonder where they are... I can not believe this place is really real!" I said, then the radio kicked on, " **Today for the first time since the Bite of 87, we are letting the animatronics rome free, other than two if you know what I mean! Hahaha"**

 **I** shivered, which two? Then I heard a 'Dum dum deelee dum dum' and then saw a fox chasing a blue bunny wits red cheeks. I saw Carrie intently watchinging the fox. "Carrie has a crush on Foxy." I told Percy, and he laughed. I smiled, and looked around.


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 2)

Afternoon

Foxy:

"So, let me get this straight, Ye mates are demigods?" I asked pointing my hook at them, and the girl with green eyes and black hair nodded, "Yes, our names are, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Bianca, and I'm Carrie!" She said, pointing to each of them in turn. I watched, and shifted my shoulders, forgetting that I left my eyepatch up, and grunted.

"So you are _the_ Foxy, I have heard a lot about you. So you _bit_ someone, oh yeah, I heard that you and all of the animationics are really possessed, I mean like you are the conscience of the kids killed by _Purple Guy_ who were stuffed you into these suits, which your one of them, Annabeth, was it Frederick? No that was Freddy... Caroline... no that was Chica... That is it! The kid they killed and stuffed into you, which you are was... Drake! Drake Collins! A fifth teen year old boy who loved pirates... yep I met you, you guys were stuck in Lotus Hotel and Casino for a little bit there!" The boy called Nico said, getting more and more excited.

I blushed, well I would've if animatronics _could_ blush. Carrie made a sneezing sound for some reason, then she looked around, and quickly gathered stuff, and a huge tube, she mashed the items up, muttering as she did so, then shook it up. "Foxy, take a big whiff of this." She said, pushing the jar to me, and I did so. "What was that for, mate?" I asked her, "Well, it worked, you already smell better, and oh my gods! Bonnie is right behind me isn't he?!" She said suddenly sceared for her life for some odd reason. "Aye Bonnie, ye appear t' have gotten ye're face fixed!" I said to him, and he smiled. Carrie relaxed and turned, "Uh, please smell this... it isn't poison..." she said holding the jar up to him. He smelt it, and Carrie smiled, slumping her shoulders. "Ye know mates, if ye stay through the day, and get t' know us better, then we probably won' attack ye." I said.

Freddy and Chica walked over with the rest of the gang. Carrie sighed, "I need a spray top, Leo do you have one?" She asked, and he nodded handing her one. She switched out the things.

She sprayed it lightly over them, only a mist, shouldn't do anything. The two of them shook their heads slightly, and Carrie leaned back, and smiled. Annabeth looked at Percy, "I think we might need some pizza..." she said, and Chica smiled, running to the kitchen.

She came back soon after. She had five pizza's.

Freddy:

I felt I strange sensation as I fell to the ground, my systems suddenly shut off.

 _"Come kids, let me show you a part of this place that's truly magical!" I heard some one that sounds like Purple Guy, but muffled by a Freddy suit. I walked forward, and saw myself: No, not me... and five kids. "No don't! Don't listen to him!" I screamed, but they didn't hear me. This is the past... I followed them to the back room. Yes, the past, there is no blood..."Now, you kids ready for some fun?" He asked, picking up a dagger. The kids revised what was happening, and tears ran down their faces. He took the costume off, and looked at Fredrick. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, blood was all over the floor, and the kid was stuffed into a suit. Then everything went black again._


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

Nico:

Wow these guys are awesome!

"Carrie, what are you doing?" I asked, "Nothing, just experimenting." She said, and I noticed that Toy Bonnie was shut off, "What did you do to him?" I smirked, "Nothing, he was just being a total pain." she said. I sighed, and walked out of the room that she was using. I noticed a camera, "What the?" "OH MY HADES!? WHAT ARE YOU?!" I heard a scream, "Bianca!" I breathed, and ran to find her.

"Bianca... don't that is Mangle!" I screetched, sounding like a girl. I leaped at my sister, holding her down lightly, she sighed, and relaxed.

"Hey, Mangle sorry about my sister..." I said, and she shrugged. I looked around, and ran off, trying to make sure Carrie wasn't in trouble.

What do I find?

Foxy blushing, and Carrie hugging him, it seemed that she found comfort in him. I quietly walked away, if there was anyone to talk to, it would be Freddy. I am sure no one would be talking to him, I am wrong. Percy and Thalia are there, so I join them quietly.

 **SORRY it is short, I promise I am trying to do longer, but guys, can you give me some ideas?**


End file.
